From in the Shadows
by Andrew Ketchum
Summary: before getting sent to the human world. the king asks Kazai to watch over Zatch and the gang. Along with Andrew that shouldn't be TOO MUCH of a problem.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and rarin to go!! Ok I want you to know…for those that have read my new InuYasha fanfic "A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat?" chances are that I will not put up another chapter until I get some reviews (At least from 2 people).

Ok my buddy Rykun! I hope you will also enjoy this. 'Cause if you people read his first fic…first then this might remind you of some of it. Ok's here's we's go's!

From in the Shadows. 

"Why did the king have me watch over them?" a girl with purple hair asked herself.

_::::::Flashback:::::::_

"Now Kazai. I need you to watch over the young ones for me." Said a man.

"Me? Why me?" replied Kazai.

"Because I just think that you're the one that would be the most responsible."

"Ok. Fine. But…why do they need to be watched over?"

"Its just that…I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen when you all get to the human world."

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you trying to say that WE are the ones chosen to fight for the title?"

"That's right."

"_Man…there go my plans for the month._" "Fine ill do it. But do you also want me to do it on the other side as well?"

"Yes. Now…I need your help. I need you to hand these books out to the chosen children. This one is yours."

He hands her an orange book.

"Orange? Fine. Don't worry king. I will take them in no time. _Zakor!"_

And with that she dissapeared.

::::::End Flashback:::::::

"Oh well…hey here is the king now. Lets see…hey! Where is that Rykun kid going!? Should…should I stop him? No. Well lets see here…Zatch's, Tia's, Kori's, Kanchome's, Kolulu's, Rops's, and Kido's. looks like everyone here was selected. Hmm…this shall be an interesting battle. Tomarrow at noon huh? Suppose I should follow that Kori girl. _Zakor!"_ and with that she again dissapeared.

"So…this is where he is?"

"How come we can't be like clouds, Kori? You know, just float by freely without anything to worry about." Rykun said.

"hmm…? Why ask a question like that?" Kazai asked herself.

"I see, so there is no backing out of this." Rykun sighed.

"I'm sorry Rykun." Kori sadly said.

"I am too guys but there is no other choice." She again said to herself.

"Kori, promise me something." Rykun said.

"Yes?" Kori blushed.

"Promise that you won't get yourself hurt out there, and if you win, put a end to all this fighting." Rykun said.

"I will, and you do the same." She said.

"hmm…?"

Rykun took off his necklace from around his neck.

"Here." He smiled.

"I can't… It's yours." She said.

"Don't worry." he said. He placed the necklace around her neck and broke half of it off, "There now I have one and you have one."

He broke the yang part of the necklace and put it in his pocket while the yin part was still around Kori's neck, "Come on, let me walk you home."

"Ok…" She blushed.

They both grabbed their spell books, Rykun held out his hand, and Kori held on to it as they both walked out of the field and to Kori's house.

"Guys that's my que to follow." She then went on to pursue the two mammodo.

"Wow nice house" Kazai said to herself.

"Well, we are here…" Kori shyly said.

"Wow, big." Rykun said in excitement.

"Bye Rykun…" Kori said and quickly gave Rykun a kiss on the cheek. She blushed for a while and walked inside.

"So does this mean, I have a girlfriend?" Rykun said to himself, holding the cheek Kori kissed.

"Yes you do." Kori said, from behind the door. Rykun smiled. "Winrusen!" he said and flew home.

Kazai giggle a little. She clapsed her mouth.

"infernal noise!"

"_So that means… I have a boyfriend." _Kori smiled as she went up to her room.

She took a shower, got dressed for bed and tuck herself in, with a smile on her face. She held the piece of the necklace tight in her hand and closed her eyes.

"_Don't worry Rykun I will keep my promise." _She smiled and fell asleep.

"well I guess I should get home myself. Ive got a big day tomarrow…we all do. _I just hope my partner isn't a loser…" _"_Zakor!_" She dissapeared there to her house.

The next morning, everyone that was chosen to fight, woke up early and arrived at the castle two hours before they were sent to Earth. However, Rykun slept in and rushed to the castle just in time.

"Hey Rykun." Kori smiled.

"Hi Kori." Rykun smiled.

"What took you so long?" Tia whispered.

"Sorry I overslept, did I miss anything?" Rykun said.

"No, but we are about to go now." Zatch said.

"We have to fight this many?" Rykun said, surveying the area.

"There are over one hundred mamodo here ready to go." Kido said.

"I know how you feel I almost slept in too. Jeez there really are a lot!" Said Kazai.

"Attention!" the King said, from his balcony, "You've all been gathered here to fight in the next battle to take the rightful place as King of the Mamodo! I wish you all good luck, be safe, and mostly importantly have fun, even though fighting is not fun but still, you all know what I mean."

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"_ugh! He's making a fool of himself!"_ thought Kazai.

"Right… Anyway, give it you're all and who knows, you might be the next King." The King pointed to everyone, "Now without further ado…" the King said, opening up a huge portal to the human world, "Go find your partners and have a safe journey."

Everyone ran to the portal while Kori, Rykun, Zatch, Tia, Kolulu, Kido, Rops, and Kanchome walked slowly. Kori held on to Rykun's hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the portal.

"No matter what happens, we will all stay friends, right?" Zatch smiled.

"Right." everyone smiled.

"Well, here goes nothing. See ya on the other side." Zatch said. He was the first to walk in through the portal.

"Bye everyone." Tia waved and walked through the portal.

"Ha, ha this is going to be exciting!" Kido laughed and walked into the portal.

"Caw, Caw!" Rops shouted in joy and jumped into the portal.

"I hope I get though this." Kolulu said.

"Don't worry sis, you will." Kori smiled.

"Don't lose." Kolulu smiled and walked through the portal.

"Face my fear and be strong, right?" Kanchome said.

"Right." Kori and Rykun said.

"Bye." Kanchome said and walked through with his head held high.

"Well, I guess we're the last ones to go… Kori, I...umm..." Rykun said.

"Same here, Rykun." Kori smiled, knowing what he was going to say.

They both shared a gentle kiss and walked through the portal, hand in hand.

"Well Kazai you seem to be the only one left." Said the king.

"Y-yeah…well…" Kazai stuttered.

"a little nervous are we?"

"I'm just worried about who my partner will be…and I really hope its not some loser."

"Don't worry Kazai! I know your humaon partner will be a fine lad…or laddie."

"Your making a fool of yourself again."

"Yes well…be that as it may…you still need to enter the portal."

"Y-yes sir!"

After a final good-bye she slowly made her way into the portal and headed to the human world.

To Be Continued…

Well whatddya think!? Well anyway I would like to thank Rykun for letting me use a little of his fiction! Thanks dude!!!!!!!!!! Well as always l8er!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I just put up the first chapter now goes the second! Thanks again Rykun! Now its Andrew's turn! Woo-hoo! –everyone stays quiet- fine be that way see if I care…jeez not even the crikets are chirping. Anyway. Here! We! Go!

From in the Shadows! 

"_yawn! Man this crap is boring!"_ said a young man with long golden hair_ "I can barely stand it anymore! Huh?"_

A young thirteen-year-old girl, with brown short hair that stopped to her neck, brown eyes, and wore a light blue shirt with a pink skirt and a light blue jacket had just opend the classroom door.

"_She's late again!? Jeez!"_

"Ms. Thomas, that's the third time this week and it's the last day." The teacher said.

"Sorry…" she said. A girl tapped her on the shoulder and she leaned back in her chair.

"Sherrice, did you sleep in again?" the girl said.

"No… I just uhhh… didn't set my clock, yeah that's it." Sherrice laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you slept in." the girl smiled.

Andrew leaned back in his seat.

"Man this is just like you isn't it?" he said.

"Shut up Andrew!"

"_touchy!"_ Andrew thought.

"Oh yeah, by the way Ms. Thomas," the teacher said, turning around to face her, "Since you were late, I hope you can figure out this problem. Oh, and I will add a little twist to it, if you figure it out, no work for the rest of the day, but if you don't, the whole class will take the final exam I've planned for them." The teacher laughed evilly.

"_Weird…" _Sherrice thought and walked up to the board.

"_what the hell?"_ Andrew thought. _"This teacher…doesn't seem to be ok in the head…but hey! No work!"_

The teacher handed her the marker and went to his desk to sit down and watch her.

"I know the answer." Then she faced the teacher; "It's 77, right?"

"_Duh! Man even I knew that…Oh wait I'm smart anyway!"_ Andrew again thought.

The class sighed happily that Sherrice got the first problem right. When the teacher was done, he went back to his seat, "Ok, solve that one."

"_What the hell! Not even I could get this right! And I'm smart!"_

"Is it 86,500?" Sherrice asked the teacher.

"All right then…" the teacher said dully, "Go sit down Ms. Thomas."

"Sorry, everyone…" Sherrice said, walking back to her seat.

"It's ok, you tried." Kari said.

"Yeah no harm done!" Andrew said.

"Class…" the teacher paused, "Ms. Thomas really proved herself today, you should all learn from her."

"So does that mean…" Sherrice started to say.

"Yep." The teacher smiled, "You got it right. No final exam."

The class cheered.

"whoo! You really did pull through for us! Oww!"

She had hit Andrew in the head.

"I think ill shut up now."

"good idea." Kari said.

"So Sherrice, what's up?" Kari said.

"Nothing, just tired." She said.

"Well, take a nap. You deserve it." Kari smiled.

"Yeah. After what I just saw your brain deserves a rest!" Andrew told her.

"Thank you." Sherrice said, and fell asleep.

"That was quick…" Kari laughed.

"Well we are talking about Sherrice here!" Andrew said.

"You have a point." She said.

About three hours later,

"God, you sleep like a rock, never mind." Kari said and walked to the cafeteria.

"Huh? What? Where is everyone?" Sherrice woke up and looked around the room.

"Well as you can see not here." Andrew told her.

"Not again…" She sighed and walked out the classroom.

"ill see you later then! Peace!" He had went and ran ahead of her.

"Good for nothing."

She walked down the hallway and sharply turned right, colliding straight into a boy.

"Ouch! That hurt Sherrice." The boy said, holding his chest. The boy was wearing a blue suit-like outfit

and had brown hair with brown eyes.

"Sorry Rykun…" Sherrice sorrowfully said.

"It's ok." He said.

After talking a while they decided to get pizza.

(by the way Rykun I AM trying to mix it up a bit but trust me…ITS HARD!)

At that exact moment, a group of people at a table watched the whole thing:

"Aww, they look so cute together." Kari smiled.

"He should be with me and not that freak who can't even get to school on time." A girl furiously said.

"Stop acting like an ass and get over it! He doesn't like you!" Kari shouted.

"Yeah please do us all a favor." Andrew added.

The girl slammed her hands on the table and stood up, "What did you call me?"

Kari cooled herself down, "I didn't call you anything, I said stop acting like an ass. Now if I where to call you something, that would be a different story…"

People near-by started to, "Ooooo."

"_Cha! I rule!"_ Kari thought to herself.

"_Go Kari!"_ Andrew thought.

"What's going on here?" Sherrice smiled, carrying a small box of pizza.

"Oh, nothing." Kari said nervously, "So, can I have a slice?"

"Nope." Sherrice said, closing her eyes and turning her head.

"Aww, come on pl…" Kari was interrupted when Sherrice gave her a slice of pizza; "I thought you were serious for a moment."

"I was just kidding." Sherrice smiled, "Hey Millie, you want any?"

"NO!" Millie yelled and ran out the cafeteria.

"Was it something I said?" Sherrice asked, puzzled.

"Nope, she's just mad because Rykun bought you that pizza." Kari smiled and finished eating.

"Huh? Anyway you want a slice Andrew?" She asked.

"Nah I'm good!" He said taking out a container of ramen.

(Ok now I'm gonna skip around a bit so try not to get confused)

The bell finally rang for summer vacation. Sherrice, Kari, Andrew, and Rykun walked out of school and down the street together. Rykun pulled out a strange light pink book, and started reading it. Both Kari and Sherrice noticed the book but didn't want to ask him. Andrew wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, by the way Sherrice, what nine year old boy?" Rykun asked, pulling the book from his face.

"You heard that?" Sherrice said, and turned red from embarrassment

"Yeah, everyone did." Rykun smiled.

"It was this boy that looked actually like you but was nine." Kari said.

"_Huh? Looked like him but was nine? Could it be a…?"_ Andrew had started thinking.

"Yo Andrew you in there?" Asked Rykun.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine!" Andrew replied.

"Well this is my turn, I have to meet someone. Bye Sherrice, bye Kari, bye Andrew." Rykun waved and walked off.

"Yeah I gotta head over so ill be seing ya! Bye!" he then ran off.

Andrew had run into his house.

"Hey! You still here?" he seemed to ask nobody.

"_Man I wish she wouldn't do that! Its already creepy in here with my parents dead and all."_

"Yeah I'm up here!" said a girl's voice from the top of the stairs.

He walked up the stairs to see a girl with purple hair, red eyes, a purple shirt and purple skirt.

"Ya know Kazai…this place is really creeping me out with me living alone in it."

"Well your not alone now are you?" Asked Kazai.

Andrew blushed "N-no…but still…you didn't forget our plan did you?"

"And what plan was that?"

"Remember? We are moving to Japan?"

"Hey that reminds me! I read something in this "newspaper" about something about your "Japan". Seems one of the other mammodo have been terrorizing people there. And its one of the children the king askedd me to watch."

"Well we got no time to lose! Lets go!"

"What about your friends?"

"I have a feeling they will see us there."

To Be Continued…

Ok now I used more parts than I had wanted but I just think it was the best I could do in this kinda situation. Well I hope you like my little twist of a story so far. As always l8er!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I havent been writing…well I kinda want to conintue so I will…

Kazai: So do it already…

Me: Ha! Oh yeah sorry!

Takes a blue block and rubs his fingers with it (you know the thngs you rub on the tips of pool sticks)

Kazai: What are you doing?

Me: getting ready…YAY! Story time!! By the way…Rykun…I want to know what you ment when you said "now i understand what other people were talking about."

From in the Shadows! 

"Well Kazai…I think we should head out first thing in the morning." Said Andrew.

"Tomarrow? Why not Today?" Asked a confused Kazai.

"Well…we could use the time we have to prepare for the trip. Plus we could get some rest before we leave."

"And…?"

"And…what?"

"Well…aren't you going to tell your friends that your leaving?"

"Well…I believe that my friends Ryan and Sherrice should be going there also."

"What makes you think that?"

"well…during school Sherrice claims she had seen a little kid that looked exacly like Ryan. And on the way back here I saw Ryan with a spellbook which made me to believe…"

"They have mammodo partners…but what makes you think they will also go to Japan?"

He smiled and turneed the television on.

"In other news, almost the same incident like this one happened in downtown Tokyo, Japan." The news anchorman said. It flashed to where a mamodo with long pink hair and had claws on her hands, destorying cars and terroizing people.

"_what the…is…is that Kori? No…the hair is different…its Kolulu!"_

Andrew turned off the television.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that she is one of the mammodo the king asked you to watch over?" asked Andrew.

"Yes…she is…" Kazai replied.

"care to fill me in?"

She looked at him closely. This wasn't his normal happy-go-lucky perosonality of his. He was serious. She smiled at him. She hadnt yet seen him like this.

"Very well…I was told to watch over eight mammodo children. Zatch, Tia, Kolulu, Kori, Kanchome, Rops, Kido, and Rykun."

"_Rykun? But that's Ryan nickname…could…could he be Ryan's partner?"_

She had wxplained to him everything. The mammodo world, the battle, everything. Just then there was a loud explosion.

"What that hell was that!?" asked Andrew.

"I don't know. But maybe we should try to find out."

"right!"

Andrew grabbed the spellbook and followed Kazai out towards the explosion.

To Be Continued…

Well I think I did a pretty good job here…see Rykun I can mix things up…I DON'T STEAL FICS!! Although sometimes other peoples stories give me idea for my own. Well anyways…as always l8erz!


	4. Chapter 4

Huh? Hey who's that? No not the Easter Bunny!!

Kazai: What's an "Easter Bunny?"

Me: Well it's a…ah never mind.

Kazai: Whatever.

Me: Can I finish my statement?

Kazai: Fine with me.

Me: Now where was I? Oh yes…

Not the Easter Bunny!! It's ANDREW KETCHUM! With more to the story!

WOOOOO!!

Kazai: …

Me: Screw it…

From in the Shadows

"Damn!" Exclaimed Andrew. "Where the hell did the explosion come from?"

"Maybe it came over from the area with the ruble over there?" Said Kazai pointing to an area down the street.

"I knew that."

"Sure you did"

"Are we gonna stand here and argue or defeat a damned mamodo?"

They ran over to the same area with book in hand.

"Yeah lets just walk over to the destruction _after_ everything happens." Retorted Andrew.

"Watch it!" Warned Kazai. "I'm not afraid to slap you upside the…" She stopped. "You feel that right?"

"I felt it since we got here. Hmph. Not that well in hiding I see." He opened the book. "_Zamour!"_

Kazai then shot out a fire ball from her hand strait towards a bush behind them. Two characters then jumped out of the same bush and ran around like crazy.

"What…the hell?" Asked Andrew. "Hey!"

They stopped running.

"Yes?" Said the human with a big top hat on. (You see where I'm going with this yet?)

"Who are you and…what the hell are you doing?" asked Andrew.

"_Hey isn't that…?_ Thought Kazai. "Well, well. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Andrew looked over at her.

"You know these characters?" Asked Andrew.

"Only the mamodo. Isn't that right?" She looked over at the little mamodo. "Kido?"

To Be Continued…

OMG OMG OMG!!! Haha! Awsome I got it done! Well time to post it up. Bet you weren't seeing that coming did ya? Ok im done for tonight. Maybe more tomarrow.

As always

L8erz


End file.
